Here We Come A-Caroling
by Mercellis Chandlerance
Summary: Merry Christmas! To celebrate the holidays, we present to you the Christmas Carols, an advent calendar of demented Christmas carols as the Death Eaters would sing them.
1. Walking in a Wizard Prison

Raid bells ring  
>Are you listening<br>In the dark  
>Wands are glistening<br>A terrifying sight,  
>We're scary tonight<br>Walking in a wizard prison, Azkaban!

Gone away, is the hunger  
>Here to stay, is a new feeling<br>He sings a scary song,  
>While we go along<br>Walking in a wizard prison, Azkaban!

In the cold we can build a hierarchy  
>And pretend that it is terrible for all<br>It'll say Why have you made me  
>We'll say No Man<br>But you can do the job  
>When you're in town<p>

Later on  
>We'll conspire<br>As we scare by the fire  
>To face unafraid<br>The plans that we've made  
>Walking in a wizard prison, Azkaban!<p>

In the cold we can build a hierarchy  
>And pretend that it's a mudblood idiot<br>We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Mudblood  
>Until the other Munchies knock him down<p>

When it darkens  
>Ain't it thrilling<br>Though your nose is a chilling  
>We'll frolic and play the Munchie way<br>Walking in a wizard prison, Azkaban!

A scary sight were terrible tonight  
>Walking in a wizard prison, Azkaban!<p> 


	2. A Scary, Daring Holiday

Have a scary, daring holiday,  
>To you, and you,<br>A scary, daring holiday,  
>May no dreams come true,<br>We're mighty glad you joined us,  
>For this raiding review,<br>And a very scary, extra daring holiday, kill, to you!

The servants are ready, and all dressed up in black,  
>The muds and halves and light, make this a dark night!<br>The snakes and eagles are getting on just fine,  
>And the killing machines are ready,<br>Just wait and watch them shine, just watch them shine!  
>A scary, daring holiday, to you, and you,<p>

A scary, daring holiday,  
>May no dreams come true,<br>We're mighty glad you joined us,  
>At our raiding review,<br>And a very scary, extra daring holiday, kill, to you!


	3. Muggle Smells

Muggle Smells, Muggle Smells

It's hunting time in the manor

Scream-a-ream, hear them scream

Soon it will be Raiding Day

Bloody murders

Deadly cursings

Dressed in Munchie style

In the air there's

A feeling of Raiding

Children sobbing

People dying

Meeting curse after curse

And in every

manor room you'll hear

Muggle Smells, Muggle Smells

It's hunting time in the manor

Scream-a-ream, hear them scream

Soon it will be Raiding Day

Strings of spell lights

Even crucio's

Blink a bright red and green

As the wizards rush home

With their captives

Hear the bones crunch

See the kids bunch

This is Voldie' big scene

And above all

This torture you'll hear

Muggle Smells, Muggle Smells

It's hunting time in the manor

Scream-a-ream, hear them scream

Soon it will be Raiding Day

Muggle Smells, Muggle Smells

It's hunting time in the manor

Scream-a-ream, hear them scream

Soon it will be Raiding Day

Soon it will be Raiding Day

Soon it will be Raiding Day

Soon it will be Raiding Day

Soon it will be Raiding Day


	4. Dark Lord Voldemort

Dark Lord Voldemort looked out, on the Plains of Hogwarts,  
>When the leaves lay round about,<br>Deep and crisp and even,

Brightly shone the moon that night,

Tho' the frost was cruel,  
>When a figure came in sight,<p>

Waiting for his doom

"Hello Harry and stand by me,  
>If thou knows it's telling,<br>Yonder enemy, who is he,  
>Where and what his dwelling?"<br>"Dark, I will not tell you,

Where thine enemy lives,  
>For he hides away from us,<br>Right by a hidden place"

"Bring me wands and bring me death,  
>Bring me kedavras hither,<br>Thou and I shall see him die,

When we fire tither"

Lord and child, dueled they did,

Dueled they did together,

Thro' the cold wind's wild lament  
>And the bitter weather<p>

"Dark the night is warmer now,  
>And I see the sun,<br>Braves my soul, I not know how,  
>I can go so longer"<br>"Then duel me coldly, my bad enemy,  
>Duel against me bravely,<br>Thou shall find the days light,  
>Warm thy blood less warmly"<p>

In Dark one's moves he tried,

Where the moves were shown,  
>Strength was in the very moves,<br>Which the fake had printed,  
>Therefor Munchies all be sure,<br>Wealth of Rank posessing,  
>Ye who will now kill the poor,<br>Shall yourselves find death.


	5. Down in the Floo

Down in the Floo, wizards pause  
>Out jumps evil old Voldemort<br>Down through the fireplace with lots of curses  
>All for the muggles<br>Murdered nurses.

_Chorus  
><em>Mwhahaha!  
>Who wouldn't die!<br>Mwhaha!  
>Who wouldn't die!<br>Down in the Floo  
>Swish, swish, swish.<br>Down through the fireplace with Voldemort

First comes the _crucio  
><em>Of a little girl  
>Oh, dear Voldie<br>Kill her well  
>Leave her a bit moldy<br>She'll scream and cry  
>Under torture strong<br>Until she dies

_Chorus_

Next comes the Imperio  
>Of little boys<br>Oh, just see his  
>Glorious pain<br>Here is a hammer  
>And lots of tacks<br>Also a chain  
>And a whip that cracks<p>

_Chorus_


	6. Meli Kalikimaka

Avada kedavra is the thing to say, on a Dark Supporter's Yuletide day. That's the Lord Mort's greeting, that we send to you from the place where flesh decays. Here we know that Yule will be dark and grey, the grey by day and all the black at night.

Avada kedavra is the way we say, happy Yuletide to you!

Avada kedavra is the thing to say, on a dark supporters Yuletide day. That's the Lord Mort's greeting, that we send to you from the place where flesh decays. Here we know that Yule will be dark and grey, the grey by day and all the black at night.

Avada kedavra is the way we say, happy Yuletide to you!

Avada kedavra is the thing to say, on a Dark supporter's Yuletide day. Here we know that Yule will be dark and grey, the grey by day and all the black at night.

Avada kedavra is the way we say, happy Yuletide to you! Avada kedavra is the thing to say, on a dark supporters Yuletime day. Here we know that Yule will be dark and grey, the grey by day and all the black at night.

Avada kedavra is the way we say, happy Yuletide to you! Avada kedavra is the thing to say, on a dark supporters Yuletide day. Here we know that Yule will be dark and grey, the grey by day and all the black at night.

Avada kedavra is the way we say, happy Yuletide to you!

Avada kedavra is the Lord's way to say, happy Yuletime to you, a very happy Yuletide to you, a very, very, happy, happy Yuletime to you!


	7. Dark Yuletide

I'm dreaming of a dark Yuletide  
>Just like the ones I've never known<br>Where the throats glisten  
>and children scream<br>When they hear raid bells

I'm dreaming of a dark Yuletide  
>With every Yuletide curse I yell<br>May your days be dark and cold  
>And may all your Yuletimes be dark<p>

I'm dreaming of a dark Yuletide  
>With every Yuletide curse I yell<br>May your days be dark and cold  
>And may all your Yuletides be dark<p> 


	8. Dolphus the Red-eyed Munchie

'Dolpus the red-eyed Munchi, Munchi, had very shiny eyes like a lumos!  
>And if you ever saw them, saw them, you would even say they glowed.<br>All of the other Munchies used to laugh and call him names, like Roddy!  
>They never let poor 'Dolphus, 'Dolphus, join in any Munchi games like muggle hunting!<p>

Then one foggy raidtime eve, Voldie came to say,  
>"Dolphus with your eyes so bright, won't you lead the raid tonight."<br>Then all of the other Munchies shouted out with horror  
>"Boohoo, 'Dolphus the red-eyed Munchie, we will kill you!"<p> 


	9. Let There be Pain at Warts

Let there be pain at Warts  
>And let it begin with out lord<br>Let there be pain at Warts  
>The pain that was meant to be<p>

With Merlin as our ancient leader  
>Brothers none are we<br>Let me pain my brother  
>In perfect agony<p>

Let there be pain at Warts  
>And let it begin with out lord<p>

With every step I take  
>Let this be my solemn vow<p>

To take each ounce and kill

each moment in pain eternally

Let there be pain at Warts  
>And let it begin with out lord<p> 


	10. Let it Storm

Oh the weather outside is frightful  
>But the fire is so dreadful<br>And since we've no place to go  
>Let It storm! Let It strom! Let It storm!<p>

It doesn't show signs of stopping  
>And I've bought some toes for roasting<br>The lights are turned way down low  
>Let It storm! Let It Storm! Let It Storm!<p>

When we finally kill goodnight  
>How I'll love going out in the storm!<br>But if you'll really fight me well  
>All the way home I'll be cold<p>

The fire is slowly dying  
>And, my dear, we're still goodbying<br>But as long as you kill me so  
>Let It Storm! Let It Storm! Let It Storm!<p> 


	11. Come all Ye Faithful

O Come All Ye Faithful  
>Icy and triumphant,<br>O come ye, O come ye to Riddle Home.  
>Come and behold Mort,<br>Born the Lord of Magics;  
>O come, let us adore Mort,<br>O come, let us adore Mort,  
>O come, let us adore Mort,<br>Mort the Lord.

O Sing, choirs of Magics,  
>Sing in exultation,<br>Sing all that hear in Riddle's lord's dark word.  
>Give to our Lord glory in the Darkest;<br>O come, let us adore Mort,  
>O come, let us adore Mort,<br>O come, let us adore Mort,  
>Mort the Lord.<p>

All Hail! Lord, we greet Thee,  
>Kills this happy evening,<br>O Mort! for evermore be Thy name adored.  
>Word of the Lord, now in flesh appearing;<br>O come, let us adore Mort,  
>O come, let us adore Mort,<br>O come, let us adore Mort,  
>Mort the Lord.<p> 


	12. Deck the Halls

Deck the halls with limbs of muggles,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Tis the season to be killing,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<p>

Don we now our dark apparel,  
>Fa la la, la la la, la la la.<br>Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<p>

See the blazing Yule before us,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Strike the mugs and join the chorus.  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<p>

Follow me in dark measure,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>While I tell of Yule tide treasure,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<p>

Fast away the old season passes,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<p>

Sing we darkous, all together,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Heedless of the wind and weather,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<p> 


	13. Dark Wizzy Boy

Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum  
>A new dark Lord to see, pa rum pum pum pum<br>Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
>To lay before the Lord, pa rum pum pum pum,<br>rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,  
>So to honor Mort, pa rum pum pum pum,<br>When we come.

Dark Lord, pa rum pum pum pum  
>I am a dark wiz too, pa rum pum pum pum<br>I have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
>That's fit to give the Lord, pa rum pum pum pum,<br>rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,  
>Shall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum,<br>On my wand?

Lord nodded, pa rum pum pum pum  
>The witch and snake kept time, pa rum pum pum pum<br>I played my drum for Mort, pa rum pum pum pum  
>I played my best for Mort, pa rum pum pum pum,<br>rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,  
>Then Mort glared at me, pa rum pum pum pum<br>Me and my wand.


	14. Bloody Night

Bloody night, scary night, all is bad, all is dark, round yon Dark Lord Voldemort.

Holy dark one, so strong and calm

Kill in darkness, kill in darkness.

Bloody night, scary night, Phoenix quake at the sight,

Darkness streams from Manor afar

Dark hosts sing "Kill, kill! The dark will rule! The dark will rule

Bloody night, scary night, dark rules over the light.

Dark beams from thy dark wand.

With the dusk of darkening death.

Vol'mort, Lord from birth.

Vol'mort, Lord from birth.


	15. Hark! The Heral Muchies Sing

Hark! The herald Munchies sing  
>"Glory to the new dark Lord!<br>Death on earth and peace mild  
>Dark and killers reconciled"<br>Darkness, all ye nations rise  
>Join the triumph of the skies<br>With the darkness host proclaim:  
>"Mort is dark in Riddle Home"<br>Hark! The herald munchies sing  
>"Glory to the new dark Lord!"<p>

Mort by highest heav'n adored  
>Mort the everlasting Lord!<br>Late in time behold Him come  
>Descendant of a dark man gone.<br>Veiled in flesh the Darklord see  
>Hail the incarnate Deity<br>Pleased as dark with dark to dwell  
>Mort, our Dark Lord<br>Hark! The herald munchies sing  
>"Glory to the new dark Lord!"<p>

Hail the heav'n-born Flight of Death!  
>Hail the Lord of Darkeousness!<br>Dark and death to all He brings  
>Ris'n with killing in His wings<br>Mild He lays His glory by  
>Born that many more may die<br>Born to raise the sons of death  
>Born to give them no more birth<br>Hark! The herald Munchies sing  
>"Glory to the new Dark Lord!"<p> 


	16. Killing Spells

Slashing through the crowd,

In a one man open duel

Down the Ministry goes

Screaming all the way.

spells on Dumbles ring

making spirits dim

What fun it is to ride and sing

A sleighing song tonight.

Chorus:

Oh killing spells, Oh killing spells

Murder all the way!

Oh what fun

it is to kill

In a one man open duel, Hey!

Killing spells, Killing spells

Murder all the way!

Oh what fun it is to kill

In a one man open duel

A day or two ago

I thought I'd killed a bride

And soon Miss Bella Black

Seated by my side

The spy was lean and lank

Misfortuned seemed his lot

He got into things he should not

And we got upset

Oh killing spells, Oh killing spells

Murder all the way!

Oh what fun

it is to kill

In a one man open duel, Hey!

Killing spells, Killing spells

Murder all the way!

Oh what fun it is to kill

In a one man open duel

A day of two ago

The story I wished tell

I kilt out on the snow

And on his back I fell;

A gent was riding by

In a one-horse open sleigh

He screamed as the man died

But quickly drove away

Oh killing spells, Oh killing spells

Murder all the way!

Oh what fun

it is to kill

In a one man open duel, Hey!

Killing spells, Killing spells

Murder all the way!

Oh what fun it is to kill

In a one man open duel


	17. Muggles Roasting on an Open Fire

Muggles roasting on an open fire,

Merlin nipping on your nose,

Yuletide carols being sung by a mu-ud,

And folks dressed up like Eskimos.

Everybody knows a turkey and some pumpkins,

Help to make the season dark.

Tiny muds with their eyes all adim,

Will find it hard to sleep tonight.

They know that Voldie's on his way;

He's loaded lots of spells and death on his wand.

And every mother's child is going to spy,

To see if munchies really know how to fly.

And so I'm offering this simple phrase,

To muds from one to ninety-two,

Although its been said many times, many ways,

A fairly scary Yuletide to you.


	18. It Came Upon a Midnight Dark

It came upon the midnight dark,

That glorious spell of old,

From munchies bending near the earth,

To touch their wands of gold:

"Death on the earth, goodwill to Pure

From darkouss all gracious Lord!"

The world in solemn stillness lay

To hear the munchies spell.

Still through the cloven skies they come,

With deathfilled wings unfurled;

And still their darkously spells float

O'er all the weary world:

Above its sad and lowly plains

They bend on hovering brooms,

And ever o'er its Babel sounds

The darkoused munchies spell.

O ye beneath life's crushing load,

Whose form's are bending low,

Who toil along the climbing way

With painful steps and slow;

Look now, for sad and stolen hours

Come swiftly on the wing;

Oh rest beside the weary road

And hear the munchies spell.

For lo! the days are hastening on,

By prophets seen of old,

When with the ever-circling years

Shall come the time foretold,

When the new darkous and earth shall own

The Lord of Death, their Lord,

And the whole world send back the spell

Which now the munchie spell.


	19. Raid Bells

Just hear those raid bells jingle-ing

Ring ting tingle-ing too

Come on, it's lovely weather

For a broom ride together with you

Outside the rain is falling

And enemies are calling "Get you!"

Come on, it's lovely weather

For a broom ride together with you

Giddy-yap giddy-yap giddy-yap

let's go

Let's look at the dark

We're riding in a wonderland of cold

Giddy-yap giddy-yap giddy-yap it's grand

Just kissing your toes

We're gliding along with the spell

Of a dartry munchie land

Our cheeks are nice and pale

And darky spelly are we

We're snuggled up together like two

Birds of a feather would be

Let's take the road before us

And spell a chorus or two

Come on, it's lovely weather

For a broom ride together with you

There's a birthday party at the home of Regulus Black

It'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day

We'll be singing the spells we love to shout without a single stop

At the fireplace while we watch the muggles pop

Pop! Pop! Pop!

There's a happy feeling nothing in the world can buy

When they pass around the blood and the limbkin pie

It'll nearly be like a picture print by Reggy and Pites

These wonderful things are the things

We remember all through our lives


	20. Tom the Prodigy

Tom the prodigy

Was a glum and scary soul

With silky dark hair

And a button nose and

Two eyes made out of coal

Tom the prodigy

Is a fairy tale they say

He was made of ice

But the children entice

How he came to death one day

There must have been some magic

In that old cloth book they found

For when they flipped it on its back

The story danced around

Tom the prodigy

Was dead as he could be

And the children say

He could dance and show

Just the same as you and me

Tom the prodigy

Knew the night was cold that day

So he said, "Let's read

And we'll have some duels

Now before I freeze afain"

Down to the village

With a broomstick in his hand

Running here and there

All around the square

Saying "Catch me if you can"

He led them down the pages of book

Right to the traffic page

And he only paused a moment when

He heard it holler "Stop!"

Tom the prodigy

Had to hurry on his way

But he waved goodbye saying,

"Go and cry

I'll be back no more day"s

Thumpity, thump, thump

Thumpity, thump, thump

Look at Tommy go.

Thumpity, thump, thump

Thumpity, thump, thump

Over the hills of grass


	21. O Voldemort

O Voldemort, O Voldemort!  
>How are thy spells so violent!<br>O Voldemort, O Voldemort!  
>How are thy spells so violent!<p>

Not only in the Ministry,  
>But even in Hogwarts is thy prime.<br>O Voldemort, O Voldemort!  
>How are thy spells so violent!<p>

O Voldemort, O Voldemort!  
>Much pleasure doth thou bring me!<br>O Voldemort, O Voldemort!  
>Much pleasure doth thou bring me!<p>

For every year Voldemort,  
>Brings to us all both pain and glee.<br>O Voldemort, O Voldemort!  
>Much pleasure doth thou bring me!<p>

O Voldemort, O Voldemort!  
>May I warm your bed tonight?<br>O Voldemort, O Voldemort!  
>May I warm your bed tonight?<p>

Each spell doth hold its tiny death,  
>That gives our magic life and breath.<br>O Voldemort, O Voldemort!  
>Thy curses shine out brightly!<p> 


	22. Death to the World

Death to the World, the Lord has come!

Let earth receive her Master;

Let every magic prepare Him room,

And Hogwarts and nature sing,

And Hogwarts and nature sing,

And Hogwarts, and Hogwarts, and nature sing.

Death to the World, the Savior has died!

Let men their spells employ;

While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains

Repeat the sounding death,

Repeat the sounding death,

Repeat, repeat, the sounding death.

Let many more sins and sorrows grow,

More thorns infest the ground;

He comes to make His spellings flow

Far as the curse is found,

Far as the curse is found,

Far as, far as, the curse is found.

He rules the world with death and fear,

And makes the nations prove

The glories of His darkeousness,

And wonders of His Bella,

And wonders of His Bella,

And wonders, wonders, of His Bella.


	23. Do You Hear What I Hear?

Said the night wind to the evil Lord,  
>"Do you see what I see?<br>Way up in the sky, evil Lord,  
>Do you see what I see?<br>A star, a star, dancing in the night  
>With a tail as big as a kite,<br>With a tail as big as a kite."

Said the night wind to the evil Lord,  
>"Do you hear what I hear?<br>Ringing through the sky, evil Lord,

Do you hear what I hear?  
>A song, a song high above the trees<br>With a voice as big as the sea,  
>With a voice as big as the sea."<p>

Said the evil Lord to the mighty dolt,  
>"Do you know what I know?<br>In your palace walls, mighty dolt,  
>Do you know what I know?<br>A Child, a Child shivers in the cold-  
>Let us bring him pain and death,<br>Let us bring him pain and death."

Said the dolt to the wizards everywhere,  
>"Listen to what I say!<br>Kill for peace, people, everywhere,  
>Listen to what I say!<br>The Lord, the Lord murdering in the night  
>He will bring us Darkness and Death,<br>He will bring us Darkness and Death


	24. Away in the Manor

Away in a manor,  
>No crib for His bed<br>The evil Dark Lord  
>Laid down His vile head<p>

The stars in the bright sky  
>Looked down where He lay<br>The evil Dark Lord  
>Asleep in the manor<p>

The mudbloods are wailing  
>The poor Baby wakes<br>The evil Dark Lord  
>No crying He causes<p>

I love Thee, Dark Lord,  
>Look down from the sky<br>And stay by my side,  
>'Til victory is nigh.<p>

Be near me, Dark Lord,  
>I ask Thee to stay<br>Close by me forever  
>And hate me I wish<p>

Bless all the Death Eaters  
>In Thy vile care<br>And take us to victory  
>To live with Thee there<p> 


	25. Twelve Days of War Raids

On the first day of War-Raids, my Lord Mort gave to me, one bloody severed head.

On the second day of War-Raids, my Lord Mort gave to me, two chosen ones and a bloody severed head.

On the third day of War-Raids, my Lord Mort gave to me, three blood traitors, two chosen ones and a bloody severed head.

On the fourth day of War-Raids, my Lord Most gave to me, four Hogwarts students, three blood traitors, two chosen ones, and a bloody severed head.

On the fifth day of War-Raids, my Lord Mort gave to me, five light supporters, four Hogwarts students, three blood traitors, two chosen ones, and a bloody severed head.

On the sixth day of War-Raids, my Lord Mort gave to me, six killing curses, five light supporters, four Hogwarts students, three blood traitors, two chosen ones, and a bloody severed head.

On the seventh day of War-Raids, my Lord Mort gave to me, seven horcruxes, six killing curses, five light supporters, four Hogwarts students, three blood traitors, two chosen ones, and a bloody severed head.

On the eighth day of War-Raids, my Lord Mort gave to me, eight severed limbs, seven horcruxes, six killing curses, five light supporters, four Hogwarts students, three blood traitors, two chosen ones, and a bloody severed head.

On the ninth day of War-Raids, my Lord Mort gave to me, nine torture victims, eight severed limbs, seven horcruxes, six killing curses, five light supporters, four Hogwarts students, three blood traitors, two chosen ones, and a bloody severed head.

On the tenth day of War-Raids, my Lord Mort gave to me, ten idiot inferi, nine torture victims, eight severed limbs, seven horcruxes, six killing curses, five light supporters, four Hogwarts students, three blood traitors, two chosen ones, and a bloody severed head.

On the eleventh day of War-Raids, my Lord Mort gave to me, eleven ministry officials, ten idiot inferi, nine torture victims, eight severed limbs, seven horcruxes, six killing curses, five light supporters, four Hogwarts students, three blood traitors, two chosen ones, and a bloody severed head.

On the twelth day of War-Raids, my Lord Mort gave to me, twelve butchered muggles, eleven ministry officials, ten idiot inferi, nine torture victims, eight severed limbs, seven horcruxes, six killing curses, five light supporters, four Hogwarts students, three blood traitors, two chosen ones, and a bloody severed head.


End file.
